Part 3250
|Appearances= }} A Cutlass is a small sword, mostly used in Pirates sets. Cutlasses also appear in other themes, such as those of and Pirates of the Carribean. The blade part was first introduced in 1989. Appearances Dark Stone Grey: * 6299 Pirates Advent Calendar (4) * 6253 Shipwreck Hideout (4) * 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty (3) * 7624 Jungle Duel (3) * 10210 Imperial Flagship (2) * 8396 Soldier's Arsenal (2) * 7628 Peril in Peru (2) * 6239 Cannon Battle (2) * 6242 Soldiers' Fort (2) * 6240 Kraken Attackin' (2) * 6192 Pirate Building Set (2) * 6241 Loot Island (2) * 7199 The Temple of Doom (2) * 7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull (1) * 4181 Isla De La Muerta (3) * 4182 The Cannibal Escape (2) * 4183 The Mill (3) * 4191 The Captain's Cabin (3) * 4192 Fountain of Youth (3) * 4193 The London Escape (2) * 4194 Whitecap Bay (3) * 4195 Queen Anne's Revenge (3) * 4184 The Black Pearl (4) * 30131 Jack Sparrow with Raft (1) * 7753 Pirate Tank (1) Old Dark Grey: * 10040 Black Seas Barracuda (10) * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda (9) * 6286 Skull's Eye Schooner (9) * 6276 Eldorado Fortress (7) * 6290 Red Beard Runner (6) * 6279 Skull Island (6) * 6273 Rock Island Refuge (5) * 6289 Red Beard Runner (5) * 6274 Caribbean Clipper (4) * 6769 Fort LEGOREDO (4) * 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall (4) * 6762 Fort LEGOREDO (4) * 6252 Sea Mates (4) * 6247 Bounty Boat (4) * 6270 Forbidden Island (4) * 6268 Renegade Runner (4) * 6291 Armada Flagship (4) * 6292 Enchanted Island (4) * 6277 Imperial Trading Post (4) * 6250 Cross Bone Clipper (3) * 6280 Armada Flagship (3) * 6267 Lagoon Lock-Up (3) * 5058 Pirate Accessories (3) * 6249 Pirates Ambush (3) * 6761 Bandits' Secret Hideout (3) * 6251 Pirate Mini Figures (3) * 6237 Pirates' Plunder (3) * 6265 Sabre Island (3) * 6266 Cannon Cove (3) * 6271 Imperial Flagship (3) * 6263 Imperial Outpost (3) * 6560 Diving Expedition Explorer (3) * 6255 Pirate Comic (2) * 6559 Deep Sea Bounty (2) * 6706 Frontier Patrol (2) * 6259 Broadside's Brig (2) * 6261 Raft Raiders (2) * 5150 Pirate Accessories (2 * 6296 Shipwreck Island (2) * 6557 Treasure Hunters (2) * 1795 Imperial Cannon (2) * 1747 Treasure Surprise (2) * 6278 Enchanted Island (2) * 1723 Castle Pirate Specially Priced (2) * 6204 Buccaneers (2) * 7419 Dragon Fortress (2) * 6234 Renegade's Raft (2) * 6258 Smuggler's Shanty (2) * 1872 Soldiers Forge * 6257 Castaway's Raft (2) * 1788 Treasure Chest (2) * 1729 Barnacle Bay (2) * 5122 Pirate Accessories (2) * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (2) * 1464 Pirate Lookout (1) * 1733 Shipwrecked Pirate (1) * 6235 Buried Treasure (1) * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (1) * 6254 Rocky Reef (1) * 6232 Skeleton Crew (1) * 6262 King Kahuka's Throne (1) * 6244 Armada Sentry (1) * 6716 Weapons Wagon (1) * 1696 Pirate Lookout (1) * 6493 Flying Time Vessel (1) * 6442 Sting Ray Explorer (1) * 5976 River Expedition (1) * 6260 Shipwreck Island (1) * 6248 Volcano Island (1) * 1802 Tidy Treasure (1) * 6246 Crocodile Cage (1) * 1891 Bonus Value Pack (1) * 1889 Pirates Treasure Hold (1) * 1713 Shipwrecked Pirate (1) * 1970 Pirate's Gun Cart (1) * 1967 Bonus Pack (1) * 5956 Expedition Balloon (1) * 6264 Forbidden Cove (1) * 2871 Diver & Shark (1) * 6245 Harbor Sentry (1) Gold * 8833 External links Category:Parts Category:Accessories Category:Parts introduced in 1989 Category:Weapon Category:Minifigure Parts